vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rusalka Schwagerin
|-|Base= |-|Csejte Ungarn Nachtzehre= Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely 7-A | High 1-A Name: Anna Schwagerin (Real name), Rusalka Schwagerin, Malleus Maleficarum, Tenma Numahime Origin: Dies Irae Gender: Female Age: Over 300 years old Classification: Longinus Dreizehn Orden #8 | Hadou God Cell Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly, High-Godly within Gladsheimr), Mind Manipulation (hypnotized the population of a school, placed Ren Fuji in an illusion that altered his memories), Transformation (can transform into a shadow), Magic, Healing (at least Mid-Low. Healed Ren’s injuries after his first encounter with Wilhelm), Telepathy (spoke directly into Ren’s mind when meeting at his school), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Ewigkeit users have a "third eye" which allows them to see through a person's identity by viewing the color of their soul, and perceive invisible attacks such as Ren's Assiah), Soul Manipulation (Can absorb souls and attack them directly), Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-Godly; Holy Relics carry a poison that hinder or negate regenation of the soul), Non-Physical Interaction (Holy Relics are capable of hitting disembodied souls), Law Manipulation (Briahs are described as the implantation of a new law into reality), Reality Warping, Intangibility, Barrier Creation, Shadow Manipulation, Summoning (Her Holy Relic, Die Blutgräfin, can summon torture devices that damage the soul), Curse Manipulation, Durability Negation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Endured being in the presence of Methuselah) and Soul Manipulation (All Holy Relic users are capable of enduring attacks that hit the soul), Immunity to natural diseases and toxins | All previous abilities in addition to Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly; can regenerate from conceptual destruction), Conceptual Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Abstract, Non-Corporeal Attack Potency: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (The regular members of LDO are able to harm each other with only regular attacks, should be comparable to both Wilhelm and Tubal Cain), can bypass durability by attacking her opponent’s soul or with her shadows | High Outerverse level (Inhabits the same level of existence as a Hadou God) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Beatrice) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact level unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least City Class+, likely Mountain Class | High Outerversal Durability: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (The regular members of LDO are completely impervious to any nuclear bomb ever constructed by mankind, up to and including the Tsar Bomb), regeneration makes her difficult to kill | High Outerverse level Stamina: Very High | Limitless Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with her shadows | High Outerversal Standard Equipment: Her Holy Relic (Die Blutgräfin, the diary of Elizabeth Bathory) Intelligence: Skilled combatant with over 60 years of experience, but prefers to manipulate her opponents rather than fight them directly Weaknesses: Has an extreme inferiority complex. The more people she affects with her Briah the weaker her power becomes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Yetzirah * Die Blutgräfin: The Holy Relic of Rusalka, said to be that of the diary of the infamous duchess Elizabeth Bathory (albeit, is never physically seen in Rusalka's person anywhere). This relic is able to summon numerous torture devices written in the diary itself (ex. chains that can withstand a pressure force of up to tens tons and be used to entangle the target, iron maidens that crush her victims whole, giant torture wheels with spikes on them, etc.), to torment her foes. Like most Holy Relics, these torture devices also possess the ability to damage and destroy the soul while inflicting grievous physical harm. She is also able to infuse her Briah's shadows into these torture devices to completely restrict the movements of those unfortunate enough to be caught in them, leaving them at Rusalka's mercy. Briah * Csejte Ungarn Nachtzehre: (The Voracious shades from the Castle of Torture) Rusalka's Briah, Hadou-type, her desire being "I want to bring down others". Anyone who becomes caught in Rusalka's shadow gets dragged into her Castle of Torture, completely paralyzed and unable to move as if they were caught in a massive spider web. In addition, she is able to control the degree of her victims' paralysis, allowing her to even stop them from breathing if she so desired. To assist with capture, Rusalka is capable of transforming her shadow into massive monsters or fang-covered tentacles to envelop her foes. She is even able to devour her foes' souls whole to prevent them from ever escaping her grasp. She has also used her shadows to rip information directly from her foes' souls as well as dispose of any evidence of her killings. Key: Base | Legion Reincarnation Gallery Die Blutgräfin.png|Die Blutgräfin. The Holy Relic of Rusalka. Video Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Kazumi Subaru (Puella Magi Verse) Kazumi's Profile (Base Rusalka and Post-Cannibalism Kazumi were used) Doctor Strange (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Doctor Strange's Profile (Pre-Infinity War Doctor Strange and Base Rusalka were used, and speed was equalized) Avenger (Fate/stay night) Angra's Profile (Base Rusalka and Angra in The Holy Grail were used, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Nocturne (League of Legends) Nocturne's Profile (Note: Base Rusalka and Dream Realm Nocturne were used) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Dies Irae Category:Longinus Dreizehn Orden Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Sadists Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Curse Users Category:Mind Users Category:Probability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1